A Change In Heart
by lazybrunette
Summary: Juvia has been acting weird lately and Gray has noticed her odd behavior... but what will he do about it? Gruvia.
1. The Rain Outside

**Chapter 1: The Rain Outside**

* * *

It was a rainy day in Magnolia and Lucy was alone. She was sitting on her bed with her book by her side. She didn't feel in the mood for reading and she couldn't really think of anything else to do. So she just sat there and listened to the gentle pitter patter of the rain on her window. A few minutes past when she heard a knock on her door. She walked over to her door and glanced at her clock. _Who would be visiting me at 9pm? _She opened her door to find a sobbing bluenette.

"Juvia?! What's wrong? Please, come in." Lucy stepped aside and gestured to her bed. Juvia walked in with her arms swinging loosely by her sides. She looked extremely depressed. Lucy closed the door and went to join sit next to her on the bed.

"Juvia is sorry for barging in on Lucy-san. Juvia had nowhere else to go." The bluenette sobbed. Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She looked more closely at Juvia's face and realised that she had been crying for some time.

"No, no. It's okay. I wasn't really doing anything anyway. What's wrong?" Lucy heard the rain grow stronger and noticed that Juvia was about to burst into tears.

"Juvia feels so sad!" Juvia cried. Her flow of tears were so sudden that Lucy almost jumped at the sudden out-burst.

"Why are you sad?" Lucy asked. She tried to comfort her by gently rubbing her back but it didn't seem to making any difference.

"Juvia feels so frustrated!" Juvia calmed down a little, but not a lot. Her tears were still flowing down her cheeks. "Juvia is so frustrated with Gray!" She cried. Lucy blinked a few times to let the words sink in. _Juvia didn't say 'Gray-sama' and… wait. Did she just say that she was frustrated with him?! _Lucy thought to herself. This wasn't like Juvia at all. No matter what the situation was, she would always love Gray. She could never seem to find any fault with him.

"Wait, Juvia? What happened with Gray?" Lucy was suddenly concerned. If he did anything to her… he was going to have to answer to her and Erza. No man could stand up against Lucy AND the Great Titania.

"Nothing! That is Juvia's point! No matter what Juvia does… she cannot seem to gain Gray's attention! Juvia has tried for so long just to earn one moment with him… but Juvia cannot!" Juvia clenched her fists in frustration. "Juvia swears that man is hopeless!" Lucy looked stunned. Juvia giving up on Gray? No. Not their Juvia. The Juvia she knew would always love Gray. She would never give up. The Juvia before her was different.

"Juvia… is there anything else that's happened? The Juvia I know would never give up. Anything else that has happened?" Lucy tried. There must be something else.

"Well… Juvia does not think so. Although… Juvia did go on a mission a while ago where something happened. A mage cast some sort of spell on Juvia." Juvia had calmed down a lot now. Her breathing had calmed down and her tears had stopped. The rain outside had grown weaker too.

"Can you remember anything about this spell?" Lucy asked.

"Well, the man told Juvia that she would have to change to reach her goal. Then he placed this on Juvia." She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a small blue heart tattoo on her inner forearm.

"Hmm… strange. This might have something to do with your change in personality…" Lucy stated.

"I do not know what you mean. I feel perfectly fine." Juvia rolled her sleeve back down. Lucy stared at the female.

"J-Juvia… you just referred to yourself in first person…" Lucy was amazed. This was the first time she had the water mage speak in first person. Something was definitely wrong.

"Oh? It would appear so. Well, I feel better now so… thank you Lucy. I'm so glad to have you as my friend." She smiled and stood up to leave.

"What happened to 'love-rival'?" Lucy started to panic. If Juvia had lost interest in Gray then what kind of effect would it have on everyone else? And why was the spell suddenly taking effect now?

"Oh, I am sorry about that nonsense. I consider you as friend now." She smiled and left the room. Lucy just sat there, lost for words. She noticed that the rain had stopped completely.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter shall be up soon! :)**


	2. This Strange Feeling

Chapter 2: This Strange Feeling...

**A/N: Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Gray was sitting at a table in the guild when he suddenly got a strange feeling.

"Hey, Stripper, what's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing. Just... got this strange feeling..." Gray sighed. "Probably nothing."

"I get those all the time. Hey, have you seen Happy?" Natsu stood from his seat and looked around.

"Ha, he's probably with Carla." Gray smirked.

"Yeah, probably..." Natsu walked off. Gray realised that they hadn't fought all morning. What a weird day. He took a sip of his beer and slumped in his seat. _What is wrong with me? _He asked himself. He was so distracted, he hadn't noticed the bluenette walk through the guild doors. He gazed over at the bluenette. Something was off. He tried hiding behind Elfman but was called out by Cana.

"Hey, Juvia! Gray's over there!" The drunk shouted, pointing to the cowering man. Elfman peered over his shoulder and tutted.

"What kind of man are you? Hiding from a woman?" Elfman walked off, leaving Gray out in the open. Gray returned to his seat and waited for Juvia to approach... but he soon realised that she wasn't coming. He looked over to the bar and saw Juvia talking with Mira. _What the hell?! I'm not sure if I should be glad that she's not here... or a little concerned..._ Gray took another sip of his beer before walking over to the bar for a refill.

"Hello, Gray." Mira smiled. "I'll get you another." She walked away to get him another drink when he took a seat beside Juvia. He expected her to react but she just sat there. Smiling.

"Uh... Juvia? Are you feeling alright?" Gray asked. What was wrong with her?

"Oh, Gray. I'm perfectly fine, thank you. How are you?" She smiled brightly at him. He blinked a few times before replying.

"I-I'm good..." _What the hell is wrong with her?! Something is definitely up..._ "Were you alright earlier? It was raining really badly... did that have anything to do with you?"

"Oh... I was upset earlier but Lu-chan helped me. I'm fine now." She giggled. "Uh... Gray? Your clothes." Gray looked down and grunted.

"Sorry. Wait..." _Did she say _"Lu-chan?"

"Yes, me and Lucy have grown to be very good friends." Juvia smiled and stood up. "Sorry, but I have to go now. Goodbye, Gray." She waved and walked away. _What the- wait. She wasn't speaking in third person. She's friends with Lucy? What happened to 'love-rival'? _

"Hey, Gray." Lucy took a seat beside him. She noticed he was stressed and realised what had happened. "Juvia?" He nodded.

"What is wrong with her? She came over to me, talked to me like a _normal_ person and then walked away!" He took his beer from Mira and took a large gulp.

"Shouldn't you be happy she's not constantly staring at you?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah... I should be... but I'm not. It feels weird." He took another gulp. Lucy grinned knowingly.

"You miss it. You miss her always telling you how awesome you are. Go on, admit it" Lucy grinned. Gray looked at the blonde and stared. _Is that it? No, it couldn't be._

"No! It's just... it became a normal thing... now she's not always by my side... I feel... strange." He sighed.

"You feel like there's a part of you that's missing. I understand." Lucy sighed. "I've felt that."

"With who?" Gray asked.

"Natsu and Happy. They're always there. When they're not... it feels weird. Like I'm missing something." She looked down at her feet and gave a sad smile.

"Wow, that's deep." Gray took another gulp of his beer and looked at the blonde. "She said you guys were friends now. Is this true?"

"What? Yeah, she came to my house... I can't tell you what happened but... well, she's under a spell." Lucy looked at Gray who stared back at her.

"Spell?" _Of course! _"That makes sense. You know when it'll wear off?" Lucy shook her head.

"They guy who cast it said that she has to change to reach her goal. It'll probably wear off once she's done that." Lucy looked at him as if asking him to do something. He suddenly realised what she was saying and looked at his empty glass.

"Um... I'm not sure what to say to that..." Gray closed his eyes. Natsu appeared behind him.

"Ice Princess! What're you doin'?" Natsu asked. Gray could sense anger in his voice.

"What's it to you?" Gray stood up, ready to fight.

"You wanna start something?" Natsu summoned his flames. Lucy put a hand on his shoulder.

"At _least _wait until I'm out of the way." She said, walking off. Once she had left, Natsu threw a punch.

The fight went on for a few hours until Erza got involved. Gray went for a walk after that to clear his head. He sat under a tree and looked up at the sky. _What am I thinking? What am I going to do about Juvia? If I don't do something... the guild is gonna be in trouble. Juvia was a big part of daily routines. Me and flame-brains didn't even fight until he noticed me talking to Lucy. I need to do something._ He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Juvia approach him. She sat next to him and he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Gray?" Juvia whispered. He snapped his head towards her. Suddenly, she grabbed his face and their lips met. Gray froze at the sudden movement. She let go and looked up into his eyes. Warmth crept up to his cheeks and she giggled. Still looking into his eyes, she stood up and backed away. Gray sat there, frozen. She waved and walked away. He sat there for a few more minutes until he finally snapped out of his trance. He stared up into the sky and raised his hands to his face. _What the fuck just happened?!_

* * *

**A/N: This is my first story on here so I'm just testing how it works to be honest. I don't think there will be many chapters to this story. see you with new chapter soon! **


	3. Smiling

Chapter 3: Smiling

**A/N: So... this is probably the last chapter of this story unless I'm asked to continue... enjoy!**

* * *

Gray returned to the guild soon after his 'encounter' with Juvia. Luckily, the water mage wasn't there. He took a seat at the bar and asked Mira for a glass of water. She smiled and went to go get him his order. Erza approached Gray and sat next to him. He took his water from Mira and held it.

"Gray." Erza said. "I'm sure you've noticed Juvia's odd behavior lately. Do you know anything about this?"

"Yeah, but maybe Lucy could help you a little more with that. Juvia came to talk to her yesterday." He said. He stared at his glass and sighed.

"Is something the matter?" Erza asked.

"No. It's nothing." He replied. Erza wasn't buying it.

"Are you going to tell me..." She said "Or am I going to have to ask Juvia?"

"Wha-what?! Why ask her? Why would she know anything?" He put down his glass and looked her in the eyes.

"Hm... it's something to do with her, isn't it?" She asked.

"N-no." He looked away and hoped that she didn't see him sweat.

"Don't lie to me Gray. Something happened between you two didn't it?" She pulled him to face her. He didn't reply so she took it as a yes. "What? Did she kiss you? Reject you? What..." At 'kiss you' Gray had blushed. "She kissed you? When?" He removed her hand from his shoulder and sighed.

"A few hours ago, in the park." He said. he took his glass of water and drank it with one large gulp. Erza stood up.

"Thank you. That's all I needed to know." She began to walk off but stopped. "Oh, and Gray?" She smiled. "Lucy told me everything." She walked off. Gray sat there for a few more moments until exiting the guild. He needed to think. He thought that he'd try and visit Lucy if she was in so he started to walk towards her street. He stood outside her apartment and noticed Juvia walking towards him. She smiled sweetly and he looked away. _What's SHE doing HERE? Oh, right. 'Lu-chan'. _

"Gray-sama!" She cried. _What... is she back to normal? _"Juvia has been searching for Gray-sama!"

"Really? Why?" He asked. _Can she remember about... THAT? _

"No reason. Juvia just feels so happy around Gray-sama!" She smiled. He began to walk away but she stopped him. "Where is Gray-sama going?"

"Home." He said pulling away from her.

"Can Juvia come?" She skipped along happily behind him.

"No, it's my home. No stalkers allowed." He grunted. "Go away." Juvia stopped skipping and stood still.

"Why does Gray-sama reject Juvia? What did Juvia do wrong?" She pouted.

"Do you remember about that spell?" He stopped and turned to face her.

"Yes." She answered simply. Gray looked shocked at her simple answer.

"Well... has it wore off or are you just messing with me?" He put his hands in his pockets.

"It has wore off... Juvia reached her goal." She grinned. Gray blushed and managed to cover his now pink face with a frown.

"What was your goal?" He asked. he already knew the answer but he decided to ask the question anyway.

"Oh, Gray-sama..." She walked towards him and placed her hand on his cheek. "Juvia's goal was to gain your attention."

"What?! It was that simple?" He removed her hand from his face. "But you've had my attention for ages. It's hard to ignore you."

"Well, Gray-sama seemed pretty skilled in ignoring Juvia." She huffed. "So Juvia wanted to _actually _gain Gray-sama's attention. Juvia was successful." She smiled.

"Whatever. I'm going home. Don't... follow me." And with that he left.

"Juvia loves you Gray-sama!" She shouted. He stopped and turned to look at her. For some strange reason... he was smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about it being so short. I didn't really want to make this too long seeming as it was just a test to see how this thing works. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
